


Training Day

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is teaching his latest pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts).



> Fits into any of my 'verses where Mikaela opted for medic training.

"Like this?" Mikaela questioned, carefully pulling the wire free from its cable assembly. Ratchet made an affirmative noise, and she continued separating the single wire from the opened insulation around it, careful not to disturb the ones around it. When she reached the point where it had been damaged, she inspected the wire critically. Pulling her sensor over, she connected the lead above the damaged part, watching the resistance reading. Not satisfied, she moved it higher, until the reading was in tolerance.

"That's good. You're above the electrical corrosion virus," Ratchet confirmed. "Now?"

Mikaela put a marker, just a twist tie, at that point before moving her lead back down to below the damage. "Mark it here," she said, doing just that when she had found the resistance point she was seeking. "Then cut the affected length out, right?"

"Yes. Do you have a suitable wire to splice?"

Mikaela tapped the waiting wire. "Matched to the necessary specifications, and tested to be certain its physical resistance is strong enough for any virus nanites left behind when I perform the procedure."

Ratchet smiled at her. "I'll make a medic of you yet!"


End file.
